


Shouyou

by Croxiing



Series: In Love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 Things, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, OT3, POV Third Person, Romantic Fluff, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croxiing/pseuds/Croxiing
Summary: Shouyou was in love.In love with Kei's towering height.In love with Tobio's piercing eyes.In love with Kei's soft blond curls.In love with Tobio's loud snoring.Shouyou was In love with anything and everything about his boys.





	

_1. Height_

 

Shouyou was small. There was no doubt about it, his 162cm could hardly keep up with Kei and Tobio's  190cm and 180cm, respectively; but he didnt mind. They would slow down just for him when walking through town, Tobio would grab his hand and drag him along when they were in a hurry, but most importantly  _Kei._

Kei would give him piggy back rides when he was too tired to walk after a long practice/sleepover/anything you name it and Kei would carry Shouyou as far as needed (well maybe not _too_ far,Kei was definitely not carrying shouyou up that mountain he takes home.)

Tobio gave piggy back rides, but they were somehow  _slightly_ aggressive even though Shouyou was the one to climb all over him, so they just let Kei do it. Not as if Tobio had an arguments about it, he claimed that Should was too heavy to carry, but he always seemed dejected when he was turned down.

* * *

_2.Eyes_

 

Tobio's eyes were beautiful, as simple as that. They were dark, but when you were close you could see exactly how blue they were. And they were always close, inches away from his own when they shared kisses, long before Kei joined the picture and made them even happier.

Shouyou knows how weird it is, to kiss with his eyes open but he can't help it. He wants to see the moment Tobio closes those blue eyes and the moment he opens them again because it makes him feel something magnificent to see something so beautiful up close. 

Kei's eyes are a close second, a hint of gold in the brown irises, but they just don't compare to the deep blue seen on the dark haired boy. Although they aren't as deep, and piercing, Shouyou kisses Kei the same as Tobio.

Eyes wide open, watching as his love closes those eyes to the world, and opens them to Shouyou, the sun to his moon. Kei always gives a small smile when he catches Shouyou, but that causes a different feeling.

* * *

_3.Hair_

 

 Kei's hair was by far Shouyou's favorite. Its bright color, not as bright as his own but still quite a nice color, catches Shouoyou's attention most days. (He says most days because Tobio's hair is still as lovely as Kei's and he likes to play with it just a bit more because of the length of it.)

But that wasn't Shouyou's favorite part, he loved the feel of his hands through During kisses Shouyou would take his hand and place it behind Kei's head, gently tugging at the blonde locks at near the base of his neck. Shouyou loves the way it catches Kei off guard, his long lashes fluttering against pale skin ever so slightly. Shouyou can only see this because his eyes are open, watching every inch of the boys face. 

* * *

_4\. Snores_

When Tobio is asleep he looks quite peaceful, his ever apparent glare gone, as well as the deep lines in his brow. Over all, Tobio is beautiful when asleep, well at least in Shouyou's mind where its quiet. Just looking at Tobio, you would never be able to tell he sounds like a freight train.

Its cute in its own way, when they all are in Shouyou's room and Tobio just keeps dozing off until he finally lays his head down on Kei's lap and succumbs to sleep and he cant help the loud sound that he makes but Shouyou is in love with it not only because Kei is offended by the noise penetrating his headphones but also because its coming from Tobio and he loves him with half his heart. (The other half is taken up by his love for Kei.)

* * *

_Smiles_

 

Shouyou smiles enough for both of them, thats what he wants to believe. Sometimes he makes himself sad, his mind making him believe that because  Kei and Tobio don't smile at him that they don't love him as much as he loves them but his boys prove their love other ways. 

 Tobio holds him whenever he can. No matter where they are the moment theyre alone, or with Kei, even when they're listening to Coach Ukai give plays to run through during practice. He also kisses his neck, biting lightly all while keeping a straight face.

Tobio gets jealous often, although he likes to deny it, and he even glares at others who he feels are staring at Shouyou a certain way. Even when alone, Tobio clings to Shouyou and he most definetly does not have any complaints about that. They all have never been sexually active together, not even before Kei joined in on the relationship, but Tobio loves Shouyou's body. Kissing and biting at whatever Shouyou lets him and he finds it absolutely pefect.

Kei isn't as dramatic as Tobio, and prefers to prove his love to Shouyou while they're completely alone; Tobio cant even be in the same vicinity as them because despite them being in love with each other as well, they still fight like cat and dog and Kei would rather Tobio not knowing exactly what he does with their older lover.

When Kei feels like Shouyou needs a pick me up, knowing just how Shouyou feels as he himself also has doubts about their relationship, Kei whisks Shouyou away and they have a picnic (even if they have to stay indoor) and he pampers him, feeding him the sweets he doesn't eat, and giving him sweet kisses mixed with the small tang of fruit and the sweetness of icing. When the food runs out, he runs his hands up Shouyou's body but he respects the boundaries that they've set, and he kisses him even more; this time its slower, full of more passion and when Shouyou has had enough, Kei lays down on his back and drags shouyou on top of him and all is well.

 

Despite their different ways of affection, Shouyou most definitely would not have his boys any other way; And is glad to be in love and to be loved.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this type of style, and its also my first fic for KageTsukiHina so i wasn't really sure how to exactly do this but i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
